Capitolo 32
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nome style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capitolo 32 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Postato il style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 21 Giugno 2011 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Titolo style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" La Verità sui Cristalli! I Discendenti della Luce!! - }} |} Il Capitolo 32 intitolato La Verità sui Cristalli! I Discendenti della Luce!! è il Trentaduesimo Capitolo della prima serie della Fan Fiction. Capitolo Il messaggio era appena stato inviato… ma nei 4 Universi c’era già molta agitazione per la terribile minaccia perpetrata dal Leader dell’Esercito. Nell’Universo di Goku erano quasi tutti riuniti alla Capsule Corporation ed erano rimasti a bocca aperta: finalmente avevano visto in faccia l’artefice di tutto. “Quello… era il Leader dell’Esercito!” commentò Crilin spaventato. “E ha appena dichiarato di volerci uccidere tutti!” continuò Bulma terrorizzata. Piccolo ormai aveva capito come si era evoluta la situazione *Ormai… siamo entrati in guerra!* Anche nell’Universo di Luffy tutti avevano visto il messaggio, anche la Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia che era riunita all’Arcipelago Sabaody con Shanks, Mihawk, Shakky e Duval. “E così l’Esercito si è fatto vivo in maniera ufficiale!” esclamò Mihawk. “Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh quello è tutto matto!” gridò Usopp in preda alla disperazione. “Prevedo tempi bui… tutti gli Universi saranno un campo di battaglia!” disse Shanks preoccupato. “Devo concordare con te Rosso… ormai siamo tutti coinvolti!” concluse Robin. Nell’Universo di Naruto gli abitanti di Konoha erano terrorizzati al solo sentire il nome dell’organizzazione che ha raso al suolo il loro villaggio. Shikamaru stringeva i pugni preoccupato *E così si è fatto vivo finalmente…* “Quello è un pazzo con la P maiuscola!” esclamò Shino. “Eheheheh i giochi hanno finalmente inizio!” commentò Suigetsu divertito. L’unico che sogghignava dopo quel messaggio era Danzou: finalmente aveva avuto la prova che l’Esercito era davvero forte come si diceva *Devo entrare in contatto con quell’organizzazione il prima possibile… stando con loro avrò l’occasione di sterminare tutti gli Uchiha definitivamente!* Anche nel mondo denominato Castello Disney tutti avevano visto il messaggio “Ha visto Maestà? E’ l’organizzazione che il Re sta combattendo!” disse la giovane dama di compagnia, ma la Regina Minni non rispose… era ancora preoccupata per quella strana premonizione avuta una settimana prima “Maestà… tutto bene?” “Eh? Oh sisi tutto a posto, non preoccuparti Paperina!” rispose la Regina con tono non molto convincente. “Non si preoccupi Maestà, niente e nessuno può fermare il Re!” disse uno strano papero entrando nel giardino insieme ad uno strano cane. “Paperino ha ragione, stia tranquilla!” esclamò lo strano cane. La Regina Minni si sentì quasi sollevata dalle parole dei suoi sudditi “Grazie Paperino e Pippo: lo apprezzo molto, davvero!” ma in cuor suo sentiva che c’era ancora qualcosa che non andava bene. Alla Fortezza Oscura Xehanort aveva appena terminato di inviare il messaggio usando lo strano apparecchio dei suoi scienziati “Portate il macchinario nei laboratori, ormai non mi serve più!” esclamò con tono quasi alterato, tanto da spaventare gli scienziati e i Soldati che quasi scapparono via a gambe levate. “Signore Oscuro… c’è qualcosa che non va? All’improvviso ha cambiato umore!” esclamò Teach avendo notato il cambio di tono del Leader. Xehanort rimase un attimo di silenzio… e poi disse “No… niente va bene… hanno un altro Cristallo! E se lo sono portato via con loro!” La nuova rivelazione lasciò i 3 Generali lì presenti a bocca aperta: avevano fatto una marea di fatica per recuperare quello che avevano nei laboratori… ed ora saltava fuori che la Resistenza e il Team Tempesta ne avevano un altro a loro insaputa “Questo è un bel guaio!” disse Malefica. “Puoi dirlo forte!” rispose Xehanort toccandosi la testa. “Almeno adesso si capisce il motivo per cui è rimasto svenuto per una settimana!” Barbanera e la strega guardarono quasi male Cell, temendo che il Leader dell’Esercito non prendesse bene quell’affermazione... Ma per fortuna Xehanort ammise che aveva ragione “E’ vero… quei Cristalli sono molto più forti di quanto potessi immaginare…” dopo aver riflettuto, arrivò ad una conclusione “Teach vieni con me!” disse alzandosi in piedi. “Dove dobbiamo andare?” domandò Barbanera cominciando a seguire il Signore Oscuro che si era già avviato. “… Nei laboratori, a parlare con gli scienziati. Voi altri Generali potete tornare alle vostre faccende… in attesa di nuovi ordini!” dopo queste parole Xehanort e Teach sparirono dalla sala reale diretti ai laboratori mentre Cell e Malefica vi uscirono per tornare nelle loro stanze in attesa. Ma che fine ha fatto Madara mentre il messaggio veniva trasmesso? L’anziano Uchiha era tornato nel suo Universo per raggiungere il Villaggio della Pioggia, dove si trovava il cadavere di Nagato, portato lì dai suoi seguaci del villaggio. Proprio in quel momento si trovava davanti alla bara costellata di fiori dove riposava il vero corpo di Pain: non era altro che un ragazzo quasi scheletrico con il Rinnegan negli occhi e i capelli completamente bianchi. “A quanto pare il Signore Oscuro ha davvero inviato il Messaggio Universale… non potevo chiedere di meglio in un momento come questo…” subito dopo il Generale tornò a concentrarsi sul cadavere dell’ex Leader dell’Akatsuki “Giovane Nagato… discendente del Clan Uzumaki che ha avuto la vita influenzata da due grandi eventi: la morte dei genitori per mano dei Ninja di Konoha e la morte del tuo migliore amico Yahiko suicidatosi con la tua stessa mano… sai che ti dico? Della tua vita non me ne importa niente: sono qui solo per riprendermi ciò che è mio di diritto… il Rinnegan!” Anche nell’Universo di Mezzo c’era molta agitazione per il messaggio di Xehanort “Oh no, ha dichiarato guerra agli Universi interi!” esclamò Riku digrignando i denti. “Ha fatto la sua ultima mossa!” disse invece Goku. “Maledizione, quello andrebbe chiuso in un manicomio!” affermò Naruto. “Brutto bastardo!” dissero quasi in coro Vegeta e Sasuke. Luke e Ansem stavano stringendo fortemente i pugni: il primo perché solo sentire il nome di colui che discende da Master Xehanort lo faceva incavolare non poco, il secondo perché non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che fosse stato lui ad istruire un simile mostro. “A proposito di Xehanort… Luke, non ci hai ancora raccontato cos’hai a che fare con quel Master Xehanort o roba del genere!” intervenne all’improvviso Luffy. “Ma Luffy, ti sembra il momento?!” lo sgridò Sanji. “No Sanji… è giusto che sappia… vedi… 14 anni fa, dopo la morte di mio padre, Master Xehanort, un vecchio amico, mi ha preso con sé e mi ha allenato… con metodi a dir poco spaventosi: mi torturava, mi massacrava di fatica, sembrava non provare alcuna pietà per me… al contrario dell’altro suo allievo Vanitas, che sembrava quasi Dio sceso in terra per lui… alla fine, 10 anni fa, decisi di scappare dal Cimitero del Keyblade, luogo dove mi allenava… da allora non ho più saputo niente né di lui né di Vanitas!” “Cavolo… mi spiace…” Sora aveva sentito tutto e non poteva che provare compassione per l’amico che aveva subito un passato così terribile. “Maestro…” anche David non credeva a quello che aveva sentito: aveva sempre ritenuto il fratello una persona forte d’animo e di corpo… ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse avere un passato del genere. “Comunque Vanitas è morto… Master Xehanort… beh lo sai!” intervenne Aqua dopo la spiegazione. Luke non sembrò tirarsi su di morale dopo quell’affermazione: l’unica cosa a cui pensava in quel momento era di spaccare la faccia a quello stronzo di Xehanort e vendicarsi di ciò che aveva subito. Leon nel frattempo non aveva parlato per tutto il tempo: dopo il messaggio era passato ad osservare il Cristallo in mano… ora che Xehanort aveva lanciato il suo avvertimento finale non c’era più molto tempo e dovevano rischiare il tutto per tutto… ma se quello che aveva in mano fosse soltanto una copia creata dall’Esercito per disorientarli e confonderli? C’era solo un modo per scoprirlo… “Cid, sai cosa fare!” esclamò dando l’oggetto al’amico. “Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io!” l’uomo prese l’oggetto e corse immediatamente dentro il Quartier Generale, seguito a ruota da tutti i presenti. L’Highwind andò al super computer e inserì il Cristallo in una specie di fessura che sembrava fatta apposta per l’oggetto e cominciò a digitare sulla tastiera mentre gli altri osservavano. “Scusate… ma cosa sta facendo?” domandò Zoro non capendo. Fu Yuffie a rispondere “Vedete: i Cristalli, prima di liberarsi dalla loro “prigione”, mostrano sempre una visione al suo futuro possessore. Se questo è un Cristallo autentico, tra poco sullo schermo verrà fuori la visione che Nami ha visto prima di entrare in possesso dell’oggetto!” Le parole della Ninja furono vere: all’improvviso lo schermo diventò grigio… finché non iniziarono a comparire delle immagini “Sta per cominciare!” esclamò Chiara mentre tutti guardavano. Milioni di Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: “Maestra maestra. Le Creature dell’Oscurità sono passate di nuovo all’attacco!” In uno strano Castello che ricorda molto quelli dell’antico Medioevo, una ragazza vestita con un soprabito marrone e con un cappuccio che le nascondeva il viso stava correndo per i corridoi per raggiungere la stanza della persona che cercava. Una volta trovata vi entrò e al suo interno c’era una donna vestita esattamente come lei. “… E dove stanno attaccando stavolta?” domandò la donna dentro la stanza. “Al Villaggio Martes, sembrano intenti a raderlo al suolo completamente!” rispose la ragazza. “… Se lo stanno attaccando significa che un Discendente della Luce si trova là… andrò personalmente a combatterli… per portare qui l’ultimo della nostra squadra!” concluse la donna togliendosi il cappuccio e rivelando una faccia identica a quella di Nami. La ragazza, vedendo la determinazione negli occhi della donna, decise di non chiederle di poter venire con lei: tanto la risposta sarebbe stata sicuramente no come sempre “Allora buona fortuna… Namizu!” In quel momento terminò la visione e lo schermo tornò quello di prima. “Ma… che diavolo voleva dire quel video?” domandò C-18 incredula. Coloro che sapevano tutto si trattennero dall’esplodere dalla gioia: finalmente le loro preghiere erano state ascoltate, quello era DAVVERO uno di quei Cristalli “E’ autentico!” gridò Tifa. “Autentico che?” domandò Naruto. “Oh ma insomma: volete spiegare anche a noi cosa sono quei cavolo di Cristalli?!” intervenne Vegeta adirato. “Per una volta do ragione a quello: nessuno qui ci sta capendo qualcosa a parte voi!” disse Zoro. Però, tra quelli che sapevano che erano pieno di gioia e quelli che non sapevano che volevano capire, c’era anche Sora, con gli occhi sbarrati dopo aver sentito quel nome “No… non è possibile… IO HO GIA’ VISTO NAMIZU!” Quell’intervento lasciò tutti a bocca aperta, compresi quelli che sapevano “Come? L’hai già vista?!” domandò Ansem incredulo. “Ma… come? In che circostanza?” chiese Leon che voleva capire cosa intendeva. “Ora vi spiego: prima di incontrarvi io, Riku e Kairi progettavamo di lasciare l’Isola del Destino per andare alla scoperta degli altri mondi… proprio lo stesso giorno che vi abbiamo incontrati io, mentre perlustravo l’isola, mi sono imbattuto in una misteriosa statua che non avevo mai visto prima di allora e che si trovava proprio al centro dell’isola in un luogo nascosto: essa raffigurava me con gli abiti che abbiamo visto nella visione. Mentre la osservavo, i suoi occhi si sono illuminati di una luce gialla e io sono stato come colpito da un misterioso raggio laser che mi ha preso sulla fronte: fu in quel momento che io ebbi una visione simile a quella che abbiamo appena visto…” Milioni di Anni prima degli Eventi Narrati: Villaggio Martes: le Creature dell’Oscurità, delle specie di mostri umanoidi completamente neri, con gli occhi rossi e delle specie di capelli lunghi, stavano distruggendo il Villaggio alla ricerca del Discendente della Luce che il Signore del Male gli aveva ordinato di trovare. Mentre le capanne prendevano fuoco e la gente moriva, un ragazzo vestito con un soprabito marrone e il cappuccio che gli copriva la faccia si avvicinò a un bambino che era a terra sanguinante; lo prese in braccio e cominciò a scuoterlo sperando di svegliarlo, ma non c’era niente da fare: ormai era già morto “Mostri…” esclamò a bassa voce il ragazzo. Sulla cima di una collina lì vicino, Namizu osservava tutto in groppa al suo fedele cavallo bianco: era senza parole di fronte alla malvagità di quelle creature “Esseri spregevoli…” Nel Villaggio il ragazzo, stanco di tutta quella distruzione e di quella dittatura che durava ormai da 10 anni, si posizionò al centro del villaggio e gridò “ADESSO BASTA!” le Creature vennero subito attirate da quel grido e si riunirono tutte di fronte al giovane ragazzo, riconoscendolo come il Discendente della Luce che stavano cercando. Il giovane a quel punto si tolse il cappuccio, rivelando una faccia identica a quella di Sora, e disse infuriato nero “Creature dell’Oscurità, voi non sapete chi sono io: mi chiamo Sorate, sono nato al Villaggio Martes, ho 14 anni e ho vissuto sotto al dittatura del vostro Signore del Male per quasi tutta la mia vita. Ma adesso mi sono stancato… ho intenzione di combattere e di sconfiggervi tutti… mi avete sentito?!” i mostri lo osservavano quasi indifferenti, come se quello che diceva non gli importasse niente “SU AVANTI, SE MI VOLETE, DOVRETE PRENDERMI!” le creature non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e si scagliarono sul ragazzo pronti a sbranarlo letteralmente. Sorate chiuse gli occhi, conscio che ormai per lui era la fine… quando… Namizu arrivò alle sue spalle correndo e, dopo averlo scostato, puntò la mano verso le Creature dell’Oscurità e, gridando “Storm!”, sparò un tornado identico a quelli usati da Nami nello scontro con Xehanort: essi colpirono tutti i mostri, ferendoli e trasportandoli lontani da quel luogo ormai completamente raso al suolo. Sorate non credette ai suoi occhi: quella donna… era riuscita a sconfiggere i seguaci del Signore del Male, nonostante non li avesse uccisi; era rimasto abbagliato dall’incredibile forza mostrata dalla sua salvatrice. “Tutto bene ragazzo?” gli domandò Namizu. Sorate annuì e, alzandosi in piedi, domandò “Ma tu… chi sei?” “Io mi chiamo Namizu… sono un Cavaliere della Speranza… e da adesso lo sei anche tu!” “… E subito dopo la statua è come evaporata in tante particelle di luce, così me ne sono andato con mille domande per la testa. Quando vi ho incontrato per la prima volta, ho riconosciuto in Nami Namizu… ma ho preferito lasciar perdere perché non la ritenevo una cosa importante!” concluse Sora. Ovviamente i membri originali della Resistenza e quelli del Team Tempesta rimasero a bocca aperta dopo il racconto del giovane Custode del Keyblade “Ma… PERCHE’ DIAMINE TE NE SEI ANDATO?!” gridò all’improvviso Squall spaventando il povero ragazzo. “Calmati Leon, in fondo come poteva sapere?” disse Aerith cercando di bloccare il giovane Leader. “… Si scusa Aerith… ascolta Sora… dopo la visione non dovevi andartene per nessuno motivo… perché al posto della statua… c’era il Cristallo!” “Come?!” il ragazzo ci rimase malissimo nel sentire quella cosa. “Leon ha ragione ragazzo mio. E’ tutta questione di… passato!” intervenne Cid. “Passato?” Sora era sempre più confuso. Ad un certo punto Sasuke, stanco di tutte quelle discussioni che non facevano altro che confondere di più, sbottò “ADESSO BASTA! Spiegateci tutto una volta per tutte per filo e per segno. E guai a voi se osate tralasciare qualcosa!” “Sembra strano… ma concordo con Sasuke. Spiegateci tutto in maniera definitiva!” concordò Riku. I membri originali della Resistenza e del Team Tempesta non discussero neanche: avevano già deciso prima del Messaggio Universale che avrebbero spiegato tutto, e così volevano fare ancora, solo che… “Leon, vorrei essere io a dir loro tutta la verità se non ti spiace!” intervenne Luke. “Certo fa pure!” rispose Squall, sapendo quanto il ragazzo voleva riscattarsi dopo la sua esperienza passata con l’Esercito. “Grazie…” dopo aver ringraziato il Leader della Resistenza, l’Hitari invitò tutti a sedersi o a mettersi comodi, finché cominciò a parlare “Ora state ad ascoltare attentamente, perché non lo ripeterò un altra volta… state per venire a conoscenza… del segreto dei Cavalieri della Speranza!” “I Cavalieri della Speranza?” “Zitto Luffy, non incominciare ad interrompere come tuo solito!” lo rimproverò Sanji mentre tutti erano attentissimi. Così, mentre tutti ascoltavano in silenzio, Luke cominciò a raccontare “Per cominciare devo tornare indietro nel tempo, precisamente alla creazione dell’Universo di Mezzo, il primissimo tra tutti gli Universi. Esso è stato creato insieme all’umanità milioni di anni fa da due entità che possono quasi considerarsi delle divinità: il Signore della Luce e il Signore del Male… solo che c’era un problema: mentre il primo era pura luce, il secondo era pura oscurità, e aveva intenzione di creare una Dittatura Universale rendendo schiavi tutte le creature viventi, egli credeva che l’unico motivo per cui avevano creato l’Universo era quello di ottenere una specie di impero dove poter fare il bello e il cattivo tempo. Naturalmente il Signore della Luce si oppose alla decisione e diede inizio a una battaglia in cui lo affiancarono gli esseri umani dell’epoca. Con uno sforzo divino, l’entità di pura luce sigillò il Signore del Male all’interno di una prigione dimensionale… durante la sua permamenza in quel luogo, la dimensione venne influenzata dalla sua malvagità e si trasformò nel Regno dell’Oscurità!” Aqua, sentendo quel nome, pensò *E’ così che è nata quella dimensione!* “Il Signore della Luce invece, a causa dell’enorme sforzo compiuto, si divise in 10 particelle di luce che diedero vita a 10 persone in 10 diversi angoli di quell’Universo. In questo modo tutte le creature viventi che lo abitavano rimasero come “influenzati” da quella luce e la pace regnò per qualche secolo… almeno finché non cominciò una guerra per il possedimento della luce dei cuori, soprattutto di quelli dei 10 Discendenti della Luce, chiamati così perché discendenti diretti dei 10 uomini che rappresentano il Signore della Luce nella sua interezza!” “Tutto esattamente come dice la Leggenda…” commentò Kakashi. “Cavolo… e questo è il passato di tutti noi!” esclamò invece Sakura. “L’oscurità crebbe in coloro che la volevano usare per il male e li mutò completamente… trasformandoli nelle Creature dell’Oscurità!” “Gli esseri che ho visto nella mia visione!” disse Sora. “Queste creature devote al male liberarono il Signore del Male dalla prigione in cui era intrappolato e quest’ultimo, forte di un esercito di esseri oscuri al suo servizio e del fatto di poter viaggiare nel Regno dell’Oscurità quando voleva, diede inizio a una terribile Dittatura Universale che distrusse tutto il mondo allora conosciuto!” “Ma… quel Signore del Male… non ha pietà!” disse Kairi toccandosi la bocca con le mani. “Il Signore del Male approfittò della dittatura per dare la caccia ai 10 Discendenti della Luce ed eliminarli prima che potessero fermarlo… ma non ci riuscì. I Discendenti della Luce, che vennero ribattezzati dalla popolazione i Cavalieri della Speranza, si cercarono a vicenda e, una volta riunitisi, combatterono le forze del male e, unendo i loro poteri, sigillarono le creature e il Signore del Male stesso all’interno della Porta del Male, che si trova ai confini dell’Universo di Mezzo!” “Noi l’abbiamo già localizzata, quindi finché vi saremo noi di guardia, nessuno la aprirà!” intervenne Aerith. “Purtroppo però lo sforzo fu fatale… i Cavalieri della Speranza, stremati dalla battaglia, usarono la forza del Signore della Luce per dividere l’Universo di Mezzo in 4 Universi, lasciando come ricordo del passato soltanto il pezzo di terra in cui viviamo noi; infine sigillarono le Porte degli Universi per impedire che la storia si ripeta per la terza volta. Perché se accadesse… sarebbe la fine per tutti!” “Che storia incredibile…” commentò Goku. “Ma… che fine hanno fatto i Cavalieri della Speranza? E perché quei Cristalli hanno conservato la loro memoria?” domandò Naruto ricordandosi cosa gli aveva detto il padre durante lo scontro con Xehanort. “Vedete… dopo aver sigillato gli Universi, i Cavalieri rimasero senza più energie e, per non morire, usarono l’ultimo grammo di forza che avevano per trasformarsi in Cristalli e dividersi in 10 angoli dei 5 Universi: 6 in questo e gli altri 4 uno in ciascun Universo. Raggiunto il luogo dove avrebbero riposato, che nel caso di Sorate equivale all’Isola del Destino, si tramutarono prima in Cristalli e poi in Statue, terminando così la loro esistenza… almeno terrena!” “Cavolo… mi spiace per loro…” commentò C-18 abbassando la testa. “In verità loro non sono mai morti: sono semplicemente andati in letargo… in attesa che la loro reincarnazione venga a richiamarli per la battaglia finale. Si potrebbe quasi dire che i Cristalli siano proprio gli spiriti dei Cavalieri, che infondono alle 10 reincarnazioni protezione e forza!” intervenne Leon. “Ma… perché mai dovrebbero essere richiamati per la battaglia finale?” domandò Sanji. A quel quesito scese un silenzio quasi tombale tra coloro che sapevano… l’unico che parlò fu Cloud “Questo perché la Leggenda si sta avverando!” “Che vuol dire?” domandò stavolta Riku. Questa volta a rispondere fu Yuffie “Ecco… le Statue sono state create per sbloccare i Cristalli solo ad una condizione…” “E… quale?” la domanda arrivò da Luffy. “… Il ritorno del Signore del Male!” intervenne Ansem concludendo la frase della Kisaragi. Quella notizia lasciò di stucco tutti: i Cristalli si erano ormai mostrati per quello che erano, quindi voleva dire solamente che… il male per eccellenza era tornato “Ma è terribile!” disse Kairi. “Sapete almeno chi è quel mostro?” domandò Kakashi. “Beh secondo la Leggenda il Signore del Male si è incarnato in un corpo umano… e noi sospettiamo che sia Xehanort, visto tutti i guai che sta causando!” rispose Chiara. “Altamente probabile!” confermò C-18. “Solo una cosa non capisco… che fine ha fatto il Cristallo di Sorate? Nami è prigioniera dell’Esercito e il suo ce l’abbiamo noi, ma Sora è qui e, se nessuno l’ha raccolto dopo che se n’è…” “Ce l’ha l’Esercito!” Ansem fermò Tifa prima che finisse la frase. Un’altra notizia che lasciò tutti malissimo: non era un buon segno che l’organizzazione più pericolosa degli Universi avesse tra le mani un oggetto tanto potente. “Quindi… è questo che volevi dirci prima che arrivasse Cell!” azzardò l’Hitari minore. “Esatto giovane David… ma fossi in voi non mi preoccuperei: i Cristalli forniscono il loro potere solo alla reincarnazione del Cavaliere della Speranza che si trova all’interno!” continuò l’anziano. “Questa è una bella notizia!” disse Zoro sorridendo. Naruto intanto pensò *E così finalmente so cosa sono questi Cavalieri della Speranza!* “Bene, ora che sappiamo tutto, direi di cominciare il nuovo attacc…” “Impossibile!” Leon stroncò a priori la proposta di Sasuke “Verremmo soltanto massacrati come prima!” “E allora cosa suggerisci?” gli domandò Vegeta quasi sarcastico. “Semplice: dobbiamo liberare gli altri Cavalieri della Speranza: solo con il loro potere possiamo sperare di sconfiggere Xehanort, l’Incarnazione del Male!” rispose Squall. “Due Cavalieri li abbiamo già trovati: Sora e Nami. Ne mancano solamente 8!” intervenne Aqua. “Ma come li troviamo? Potrebbero essere dovunque!” disse invece Sanji. “Questo non è un problema!” detto questo, Cid cominciò a digitare qualcosa sul pc mentre continuava a parlare “Se uno dei Cristalli è inserito nell’apposita fessura, il pc è in grado di dirci esattamente dove si trovano le altre Statue rimaste. Nei 2 anni che siamo stati qui non siamo riusciti a trovare neanche una Statua, ma ora che abbiamo un Cristallo le troveremo tutte in poco tempo!” “Ma Cid… sei un genio!” uscì C-18 complimentandosi con l’uomo. Finalmente il computer localizzò ben due punti dove si trovavano le Statue: uno era in una zona dell’Universo di Mezzo alla sinistra del Quartier Generale, l’altro era su un isola dell’Universo di Naruto “Perfetto, abbiamo già localizzato due posizioni!” esclamò Yuffie. “Uno è nel mio Universo? Perfetto, andrò io a controllare laggiù!” intervenne l’Uzumaki. “E io verrò con te!” “Ma Sakura… sei sicura?” “Certo, mai stata più sicura!” il ragazzo lesse la determinazione nei suoi occhi e preferì non insistere, tanto non le avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea. “Ottimo, invece Zoro, C-18 e Sasuke andranno a controllare quello che si trova nell’Universo di Mezzo!” continuò Leon. “Ehi perché devo andarci per forza con loro?” brontolò Sasuke. “Senti Sasukkia non rompere, già mi dà fastidio dover venire con te, non rendere la cosa più difficile!” disse invece Zoro. “Come ti permetti stupid…” “E piantatela!” Cloud non riusciva più a sopportare i battibecchi di quei due. “Perfetto allora è deciso: Naruto e Sakura partiranno immediatamente per controllare la Statua del loro Universo, mentre C-18, Zoro e Sasuke andranno a controllare quella dell’Universo di Mezzo. E ricordatevi: capirete chi è la reincarnazione del Cavaliere della Speranza dal suo aspetto, perché i due sono esattamente identici!” disse Leon ai cinque interessati, per poi passare agli altri “Gli altri invece rimarranno qui in attesa di localizzare altre zone dove si trovano le Statue!” “Non potevo chiedere di meglio!” disse Vegeta, pensando agli allenamenti che avrebbe fatto. “Io utilizzerò il tempo per costruire… una certa cosa!” esclamò Ansem senza rivelare cosa aveva intenzione di creare. “Sora, Riku, voi vi allenerete con me!” disse invece Luke rivolto ai due ragazzi “Entrambi dovete imparare a gestire la forza che è dentro di voi e, visto che il Re è morto e io ho una certa esperienza col Keyblade, terminerò io il vostro allenamento, che durerà ancora un anno!” “Cosa? Un anno?” dissero in coro tutti tranne Vegeta, Sasuke, Ansem, Aqua, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Chiara, David, Leon e Cid. “M-Ma… è un eternità!” “Sora ha ragione, è troppo tempo!” Davanti alle lamentele dei due ragazzi, l’Hitari maggiore sorrise e disse “Venite con me!” “Avete capito? Voglio che costruite una mano tecnologica in grado di impedire l’attivazione dei Cristalli!” “M-Ma Signore Oscuro… i-in una settimana abbiamo a malapena scoperto i segreti di quello in nostro possesso!” “Beh con quello nelle vostre mani non vi sarà difficile fabbricarlo. Vi do tempo 3 giorni, e se non ci riuscite vi darò in pasto ai Mostri dell’Esercito… e vi assicuro che non sono solo delle voci!” finita la frase, Xehanort uscì dal laboratorio sbattendo violentemente la porta, raggiungendo Teach che era rimasto fuori “Spero che quegli idioti ci riescano!” “Ma si, vedrà che ce la faranno, sono dei geni!” “… Lo spero!” “Non si preoccupi Signore Oscuro… e vedrà che, una volta costruito, avremo la vittoria in pugno. In fondo la Resistenza non vale niente senza il potere dei Cavalieri della Speranza!” “… Purtroppo non è così…” “Ma di cosa si preoccupa? Non c’è niente da temere!” “Ti sbagli… c’è molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare dietro a questa storia!” mentre lo diceva, si poteva notare lo sguardo quasi demoralizzato di Xehanort: c’era qualcosa che non andava. “In che senso? Si spieghi meglio!” Barbanera ovviamente voleva spiegazioni. Xehanort, con molta riluttanza, decise di spiegargli tutti i più grandi segreti dietro la creazione dell’Esercito “E va bene… tu sai che dietro l’organizzazione c’è un terzo obiettivo sconosciuto a tutti tranne che a me vero?” “Certamente!” “… Sai mantenere un segreto?” “Le mie labbra sono cucite!” Teach non mentiva: avrebbe davvero mantenuto il segreto. Xehanort si sentì sollevato nel vedere che non raccontava frottole… e cominciò a raccontare il più grande segreto non solo dell’organizzazione… ma di tutti gli Universi! “Bene… stai per venire a conoscenza del motivo principale per cui ho creato l’Esercito… e del perché gli Universi sono collegati tra di loro…” “Ma che ci facciamo nella Stanza degli Allenamenti?” la domanda di Sora era lecita: Luke aveva condotto quasi tutti verso quell’edificio, e senza fornire nessuna spiegazione. Il bruno rispose sorridendo “Tranquilli, adesso vi spiego… Goku, C-18, Vegeta… vi ricordate la Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo?” Sentendo quel nome, il Son disse “Certo, era una stanza speciale in cui un anno di allenamento equivaleva a un giorno nel mondo reale… aspetta… non vorrai dire che…” “Proprio così!” Luke, toccando il muro in fondo alla stanza, aprì una speciale porta che conduceva proprio alla Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo. “Ma… com’è possibile?” Vegeta si ricordava che l’entrata per la dimensione era stata distrutta durante la lotta contro Majin Bu. “La Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo è un dono che il Signore della Luce ha fatto all’umanità quando combatterono la prima volta il Signore del Male. Essa serviva proprio per potenziare velocemente gli umani in vista della battaglia. Dopo la seconda sconfitta dell’essere, i Cavalieri della Speranza crearono due ingressi per quella stanza, uno da voi e uno in quest’Universo. Abbiamo scoperto la porta un anno fa e vi abbiamo costruito intorno la Stanza degli Allenamenti. Qua dentro potrò addestrare Sora e Riku con allenamenti di un anno in un solo giorno; avevamo anche intenzione di usarla per allenarci dopo il vostro arrivo… ma sapete com’è: due qui presenti hanno rovinato i nostri progetti!” ogni riferimento a Vegeta e Sasuke è puramente casuale. “Questa si che è una bella notizia!” dissero in coro i due ragazzi. “David, verrai anche tu per gli ultimi allenamenti!” “Ok Fratellone!” confermò l’Hitari più piccolo con un leggero inchino. “Kairi, anche io e te entreremo: sono una Maestra e tu devi imparare a usare il tuo Keyblade!” “Perfetto!” un sorriso si stampò sul volto della ragazza: Aqua si era offerta di farle da maestra all’interno della Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo, e non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire quest’occasione. “Ma… la Stanza non poteva contenere al massimo due persone?” domandò Vegeta confuso. “Nel vostro Universo… qui può contenere fino a 7 persone!” rispose Yuffie. “Ottimo, allora entro anch’io!” disse all’improvviso Chiara che si era portata appresso la sua spada. Luke non sembrò gradire l’idea “Chiara… non è il caso che entri… i miei non sono allenamenti leggeri… e visto quello che hai subito in passato non voglio che fai troppi sforzi…” “Eh no carino, io e te siamo fidanzati ricordi? Insieme fino alla fine, non voglio lasciarti combattere da solo: quando sarà il momento della resa dei conti voglio dare una mano anch’io!” Luke capì da quelle parole che non le avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea… ma nonostante questo sorrise: era bello sapere che la sua ragazza ci teneva davvero a lui “Ok, come vuoi!” “Allora entrate subito, non possiamo perdere ulteriore tempo!” all’affermazione di Leon, i 7 che dovevano entrare nella stanza diedero un veloce saluto a tutti e varcarono la soglia… appena furono tutti dentro, la porta del muro si chiuse dietro di loro “Usciranno esattamente alle 13 di domani!” “Speriamo che gli vada tutto bene…” disse Luffy leggermente preoccupato per loro. Intanto però Kakashi stava rimurginando a ciò che era stato appena detto a tutti loro… e una domanda gli sorse spontanea “Scusate un momento… ma come può essere tornato il Signore del Male? In fondo dovrebbe essere sigillato all’interno della Porta del Male!” Gli rispose subito Aerith “Si dice che prima di essere rinchiuso trasferì parte della sua anima in angolo dell’Universo creando una specie di Statua molto simile a quelle dei Cavalieri della Speranza… l’Incarnazione del Male è l’unica che può sbloccarla!” “Capisco…” disse semplicemente l’Hatake. “Adesso che sono entrati è meglio che voi due partite per trovare il 3° Cavaliere della Speranza!” disse Leon rivolto a Naruto e Sakura. “Perfetto conta pure su di noi!” disse l’Haruno facendo l’ok col dito. L’Uzumaki però aveva notato qualcosa sulle spalle della rosa “Ehm Sakura… a cosa ti serve quel badile pieno d’acqua?” in effetti la ragazza portava a modi zaino un barile d’acqua. “Oh semplice evenienza…” mentì la giovane, sapendo benissimo a cosa sarebbe servito. “Beh cosa stiamo aspettando? Andiamo!” disse infine Naruto alzando il pugno al cielo. “Usate pure una delle Gummiship a 4 posti, vi ho inserito il pilota automatico!” disse Cid ai due. “Perfetto. Ci vediamo ragazzi!” dissero quasi in coro i due Ninja uscendo dalla stanza correndo. “Voi 3 invece partirete tra mezz’ora: meglio attendere qualche minuto tra una partenza e l’altra!” disse poi Leon rivolto a C-18, Zoro e Sasuke. “Nessun problema!” esclamò la Cyborg mentre gli altri due si guardavano in cagnesco. “Quei due non cambieranno mai -_-!” affermarono in coro Sanji e Kakashi. “Gli altri sono liberi di fare quello che vogliono, purché non escano dall’Universo di Mezzo!” concluse infine Squall uscendo dalla Stanza degli Allenamenti. “Io mi allenerò: devo diventare più forte per schiacciare quel bastardo di Madara!” disse Vegeta desideroso di ottenere la sua vendetta. “Anch’io mi allenerò per controllare al meglio la fusione tra il Gear Third e il Gear Second!” esclamò invece Luffy. Sanji intervenne dicendo “Io preparerò la cena… e poi mi allenerò anch’io per spaccare la faccia all’Esercito è_é e liberare la mia adorata Nami *_*!” insomma: tutti i membri non originali della Resistenza che non dovevano partire decisero di allenarsi per diventare più forti e schiacciare l’organizzazione una volta per tutte. “Ottimo, ci siete tutti!” Xehanort aveva radunato nella sala reale quasi tutti i pezzi grossi dell’Esercito: vicino a lui c’erano Teach e Malefica, mentre in disparte appoggiati al muro c’erano Marlick, Xigbar e un uomo vestito come il Nessuno, con i capelli azzurri lunghi e gli occhi gialli. Di fronte al trono vi erano quelli che stavano per ricevere la missione: Cell, Freezer, Orochimaru, Crocodile e Madara… quest’ultimo ora aveva una maschera diversa dall’altra e sull’occhio sinistro aveva il Rinnegan. “Come mai ci ha chiamato?” domandò Cell a nome di tutti. “La questione è semplice… la Resistenza e il Team Tempesta sono entrati in possesso di un Cristallo… e ora sono in grado di localizzare i luoghi dove riposano gli 8 Cavalieri rimasti… la vostra missione è molto semplice… dovete ucciderli tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, e avete carta bianca sul da farsi: gli altri Cavalieri non devono essere risvegliati, o sarà la fine per tutti!” dicendo queste ultime parole, il Leader dell’Esercito sbatté violentemente il pugno destro contro il trono su cui era seduto. “Confermo!” esclamò Teach sapendo a cosa si riferiva il suo Leader. “Ehi aspetta un secondo!” gridò all’improvviso Marlick attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti “Perché mandi loro e non me? Io valgo 10 volte più di tutti loro messi insieme!” “Sta zitto Marlick: il capo ha parlato!” intervenne Xigbar mentre Xehanort guardava male il Mizuhara e l’uomo dai capelli azzurri lunghi si limitò a dire “Tsk!” Il Capitano, capendo che non avrebbe fatto cambiare idea a nessuno, sbuffò arrabbiato e si avviò verso l’uscita; proprio in quel momento entrò nella sala Roxas… che si trovò scansato violentemente dal Mizuhara “Levati moccioso!” è quello che disse prima di uscire sbattendo la porta. “Che caratterino!” si limitò a dire il giovane Nessuno. “E’ una testa calda, non c’è che dire!” disse invece Freezer divertito. “Come mai sei venuto qui a riunione cominciata Roxas?” chiese Xehanort che non sembrava aver gradito molto l’arrivo del ragazzo. “Si scusatemi… ma mi hanno detto di avvertirla che nella sala controlli hanno rilevato un movimento della Resistenza: due Ninja chiamati Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno stanno andando all’Isola Kyuubi del loro Universo!” spiegò Roxas. “Cosa? Maledizione… hanno trovato il luogo dove si trova un altro Cristallo!” disse il Leader dell’Esercito preoccupato per la cosa. “Signore Oscuro, ho il suo permesso per andare là a sistemarli?” chiese Crocodile all’improvviso. “Ricordi cos’ho detto? Avete carta bianca. Fa quello che ritieni opportuno!” si limitò a dire Xehanort. A quella risposta, l’ex Shicibukai sorrise: finalmente aveva l’occasione di riscattarsi dopo aver fallito nel tentativo di uccidere Naruto “La ringrazio, non fallirò!” dopo aver detto questo, Crocodile uscì dalla stanza, con in mente soltanto una cosa *Vi pentirete di essere sfuggiti alla morte una settimana fa… stavolta non avrete scampo… Uzumaki e Haruno!* Eventi Principali *Il messaggio di Xehanort viene visto in tutti gli Universi. *La Resistenza e il Team Tempesta vedono la visione del Cristallo di Nami e vedono Namizu. *Sora racconta che prima di conoscere il gruppo ha sbloccato la statua di Sorate e per questo ha rivisto in Nami Namizu la prima volta. *Luke racconta a tutti la storia dei Cristalli e dei Cavalieri della Speranza (di cui fanno parte Sora e Nami, reincarnazioni rispettivamente di Sorate e Namizu). *Viene deciso che a cercare il terzo Cavaliere saranno Naruto e Sakura e a recuperare il quarto Cavaliere saranno C-18, Zoro e Sasuke. *Luke, David, Chiara, Sora, Riku, Kairi e Aqua entrano nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo e Naruto e Sakura partono per l'Isola Kyuubi. *Xehanort chiede ai suoi scienziati di creare una Mano Tecnologica in grado di annullare i poteri dei Cristalli e dice a Barbanera il terzo obiettivo dell'Esercito. *Xehanort ordina a Cell, Madara, Freezer, Orochimaru e Crocodile di uccidere la Resistenza e il Team Tempesta e l'ex Shicibukai parte per l'Isola Kyuubi. Debutti Paolino Paperino Pippo Namizu Sorate Creature dell'Oscurità Personaggi Apparsi Crilin Bulma Brief Piccolo Drakule Mihawk Usopp Shanks Nico Robin Shikamaru Nara Shino Aburame Suigetsu Hozuki Danzou Shimura Paperina Regina Minni Paolino Paperino Pippo Son Goku Luke Hitari C-18 Vegeta Monkey D. Luffy Sanji Roronoa Zoro Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake Sora Riku Kairi David Hitari Squall Leonhart Cloud Strife Yuffie Kisaragi Aerith Gainsborough Tifa Lockhart Chiara Yutani Ansem Aqua Cid Highwind Marshall D. Teach Malefica Xehanort Roxas Xigbar Namizu Sorate Madara Uchiha Crocodile Orochimaru Freezer Cell Marlick Mizuhara Creature dell'Oscurità Categoria:Capitoli di "I Cavalieri della Speranza"